werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
I Carry You With My Heart
I Carry You With My Heart is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season of and the forty third and final episode of the series overall. It is also the series finale. A one-hour retrospective airs before the finale. Summary ALWAYS AND FOREVER — Intent on saving Elizabeth's life, Jake's plan will change the lives of the Chamberlain family forever. Nick, Jeffery, Christopher and Graysin also appear. Plot Cast Main Cast * Chris Wood as Jacob/Christopher Chamberlain * James Franco as Graysin Blackwell * Caspar Zafer as Jefferson Chamberlain * Phoebe Tonkin as Charlotte Marshall-Deveraux (Spirit) * Izabela Vidovic as Elizabeth Chamberlain * Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Chamberlain Special Guest Stars * Jensen Ackles as Adam Chamberlain * Melissa Benoist as Genesis (Spirit/Hallucination) Recurring Cast * Joseph Morgan as Nicholas Chamberlain * Odette Annable as Brooklyn Evermest Guest Cast * Ewan McGregor as Hectate (Spirit/Hallucination) * Aiden Flowers as Young Jacob Chamberlain Multimedia Images Soundtrack Quotes |-|Promo= :Nick: "Jacob." :Nick: "Don't." :Jake: "If this is to be my funeral, then let's get on with it." :Jake: "I don't know how to say goodbye." |-|Trailer= :Nick: "Jacob." :Nick: "Don't." :Jake: "If this is to be my funeral, then let's get on with it." :Jake: "I don't know how to say goodbye." |-|Sneak Peek= :Jeffery: "Hey Elizabeth. Oh, come on Elizabeth. We both know firsthand what he's up against. The voices, the rage." :Elizabeth: "He's gonna smash the cousin's trying to save me like always." :Jeffery: "Oh wait, you put him down he got back up, you put him down again the same things gonna happen." :Elizabeth: "So what? I'm an orphan at fifteen. You guys are always saying that I need someone to take care of me. If he goes, who's gonna take care of me? Uncle Christopher, you? No of course not. Because you have your own never-ending life to live, so Jeffery just go and let me have my last moments with my father." :Jeffery: "Elizabeth!" |-|Inside Clip= :Hope: "Jake." :Jake: "Adam's right, the ocean won't hold me, but when I've transferred the Hollow's magic out of Elizabeth, I don't intend to drown it." :Hope: "What is that?" :Nick: "I won't allow this now, Jacob; you know that." :Jake: "And you know this is the only option." :Jessica & Jupiter: "Magia tollox de terras. Magia tollox de terras. Magia tollox de terras." :Nick: "Don't." :Christopher: "There's not enough magic in the world to slow this down." Trivia * Charlotte makes a cameo appearance as a spirit, watching over Elizabeth as she draws a portrait of her family at Christopher's wedding. * It's part of what Christopher was saying as he was narrating the beginning of the first episode of the series: Eat, Sleep, Repeat. * This episode marks the final "Always and Forever" between the Chamberlains. *At Jake's funeral, Nick says: "We are bound forever by those whom we share blood. And why me not choose our family, that bond is our greatest strength." He has said this before to symbolize the bond between the Chamberlain Family. ** It's part of what Christopher was saying as he was narrating the beginning of the first episode of the series: Eat, Sleep, Repeat. * Christopher asks Graysin to be the godfather to his and Brooklyn's children, which he later accepts. * This episode takes place during . * Jeffery gives tickets to all the vampires, telling them they're giving the city of Los Angeles. It is unknown if he returned their daylight rings prior to this. See Also }} Category:Season Four Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide